1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of mounting tubular contact elements with high accuracy onto a semiconductor device provided with the tubular contact elements and a mounting jig for mounting the tubular contact elements.
2. Background Art
A power semiconductor module of semiconductor devices is generally a device, wherein a semiconductor chip such as an IGBT contained in a case is mounted on an insulated circuit board, provided with external terminals for connecting the semiconductor chip and the exterior of the case. In recent years, a technology of connecting tubular contact elements to the circuit pattern of an insulated circuit board with solder has been proposed as the technology of easily and inexpensively connecting external terminals to the insulated circuit board with long term stability against mechanical stresses and vibrations (US 2009/0194884 A1). According to the technology, the tubular contact element is formed in a shape of a hollow cylindrical tube having a flange at each longitudinal end thereof, and one longitudinal end of the tubular contact element is soldered to the circuit pattern of the insulated circuit board so that the tubular contact element extends from the surface of the circuit pattern of the insulated circuit board with the longitudinal direction thereof being oriented in the vertical direction. By inserting an external terminal having a square cross section into the inner space of the tubular contact element to be press-fitted, it becomes possible to connect the external terminal to the tubular contact element with high reliability. With respect to a technology similar to that of using the tubular contact elements, a semiconductor device is disclosed in which the thickness of one end of a tubular electrode is made to be thinner than the thickness of the other end (JP-A-2011-138998).
Patent Document 1: US 2009/0194884 A1
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2011-138998
The external terminal of the semiconductor device provided with the tubular contact element is provided at a predetermined position. Therefore, in manufacturing the semiconductor device, the tubular contact element must be mounted on the insulated circuit board with high positioning accuracy. Poor positioning accuracy sometimes causes the tubular contact element to be mounted on the insulated circuit board inclined at some angle rather than vertical. The tubular contact element mounted at some angle will cause lack of solder inside the tube of the tubular contact element, which leads to possible reduction or instability in joining strength at the soldered joint.
Accordingly, the invention was made in view of such points with an object of providing a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which tubular contact elements can be mounted on an insulated circuit board with high positioning accuracy, and a mounting jig for mounting the tubular contact elements on the insulated circuit board.